An orange peice of paper
by Mamori-sama
Summary: Madara's dead, Kakashi searches for his students, an orange paper lays unnoticed for an hour. Who do the three belong to?


The ending

"NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE!" Kakashi screamed into the mass of rubble and other building parts, it was falling part by the second, but no one could be seen. Red and black eyes searched franticly for something pink, orange, or blue, but nothing prevailed.

Kakashi looked one hundred percent ready to throw things around looking for his students, but he knew it would only harm his supposed unconscious pupils. His eyes stung, this was the last battle, the one that counted, and they had _won_. So where were they, Madara's body still remained partially stuck to a wall, he had searched that area properly, taking a delicate amount of care when flipping over building parts.

Yet his students were not there, his slightly traitorous Sasuke wasn't at all to be seen, nor his lovely medic-nin Sakura, or his surprisingly orange ninja.

And yes, they were his; they had always been just his. The village could claim Naruto was theirs. The hospital could put a voucher in saying that Sakura was theirs. Even Madara would have claimed that all Uchiha's belonged to him, but regardless of those people the three would always be Kakashi's and Kakashi's only.

"NARUTO!" he screamed again, his voice was going to go hoarse with all this yelling. "SASUKE!" his voice cracked, "SAKURA!" it beginning to feel hopeless, it'd been an hour since he'd found this place.

In his frustration he punched a piece of building; it pulverized at contact but is eye caught something.

It was orange and dear god hope was flying through his chest as he pushed away the pebbles he'd left behind. He saw it, the smallest amount of orange, but his disappointed replaced the soaring hope as it was just an orange piece of paper.

He brushed away the remaining pebbles and dust, pulling it out.

Kakashi stared at the little orange paper; fear gripped him, what was this?

Gingerly he opened it, reading through the first line.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

It was to him, from Naruto by the hand writing.

_By the time you are reading this we'll be gone._

His heart stopped, little drips of blood were on the paper.

_That's not what Naruto meant; it means that we will not be returning to Konoha._

This time it was probably Sasuke, Sakura's writing was smoother than both boys, he fell back onto his butt.

_After the death sentence of Madara Uchiha was completed we had something on our minds, surprisingly Sakura spoke it for us 'why don't we leave?' her words were proper._

More drops of blood.

_Sasuke means that Konoha, you know being the powerful hidden ninja village it is, can't have to much power, so it having Sasuke, Sakura, and I would kill any balance, thus ending in war. Peace would end, and were right back where we started._

Naruto's words surprised him.

_So we're leaving, I doubt you'd be able to find us because we're not going to be on this plane of existence for some time. Don't even try it Kakashi-sensei, this is something only Sasuke, I, and Sakura can do, because we have to have Uchiha blood, the kyuubi's natural chakra, and Sakura's kick ass medical chakra._

He didn't bother wiping away his tears.

_So now we're just going to be Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, not Konoha's jinchuuriki, or medic, or second greatest traitor. We belong to no one but ourselves._

_And Kakashi_

_It is because through everything Kakashi-sensei was always there, especially when our own masters died. Before them there was you, and after them there was you, so while we're gone, don't die, we have to have something to return to when we come back from other worlds, please?_

He could easily tell it was Sakura, her writing stood out much more than the other two's sloppy writing.

_We'll be back soon, but only to see a few people, like you, and Sai, and of course Ichiriku ramen. Actually we'll always come back, after taking the forbidden scroll of seals, who knows, I might take a few of my family scrolls before it's time is up, maybe something more._

_A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z_

_There's infinite possibilities Kakashi-sensei, so be ready for us._

He smiled at that, he knew it was Naruto now; the mischievous speech pattern would always identify him.

_Naruto _the writing was distinctly rigid and messy

_Sakura_ She always had such presentable writing, always seemingly perfect

_Sasuke_ his writing was similar to Naruto's, messy, but not as rigid.

_Please wait for us?_

It wouldn't be grand when they returned, for all he knew they might just return as red handed thieves, but he would wait and plan things out. Konoha needed a new hokage, there was no way in hell he'd take that position, that would make his students become owned by Konoha, they were his and his only.

Only his, and in return, he'd only belong to them, just as they all belonged to one another.

They were a team.


End file.
